


Poppin' your ear like kingsman chip

by Pop Your Head Like Kingsman Chip (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Hold My Hand, Never Let Go [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ear Piercings, Established Relationship, Germaphobic Lee Taeyong, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Pop%20Your%20Head%20Like%20Kingsman%20Chip
Summary: this title is horriblethe one where taeyong and yuta get their ears pierced together and are ##that couple, but taeyong is freaking out at the threat of unsanitised needlesthis sounds so jokey but this is a Serious Fic I swear





	Poppin' your ear like kingsman chip

Yuta watched as Taeyong twitched on the black leather bed, eyes wide with fright as he glanced around the room. His fingers scratched lightly at his skin; his nails tense and white. Yuta sighed and walked over, gripping Taeyong's hands in his. "Stop panicking. It's fine."  
  
"What if it's not sterile, Yuta?"  
  
The look of fear in Taeyong's eyes wrenched Yuta's gut, and the usual overwhelming urge to protect him gripped Yuta and he smiled softly. “Of course they are. We read all the reviews on this place, and the only problems people have had are from them not cleaning their piercings, not from the piercer or the shop. Tattoo parlours are some of the cleanest establishments, baby, it’s going to be alright.”  
  
Taeyong still looked terrified, but he clung to Yuta’s hand, and squeezed it softly. “It’s going to be a new needle, right?”  
  
Yuta nodded softly, and lifted Taeyong’s hand to kiss it. “I came with some of the others here, it’s always a new needle, straight out of it’s packet, and I’m sure they’ll let you look at it to make sure it’s closed before they open it.”  
  
Taeyong squeezed Yuta’s hand, and let out a breath, slow and even. Yuta recognised it as the soft acceptance of his words, allowing them to finally calm him, even if just for a short while. He stood closer, and wrapped his arms softly around Taeyong. “Do you want me to go first?”  
  
Taeyong nodded quickly, his arms looping around Yuta’s waist; the touch was light, but it was strong, and Yuta smiled against the skin of Taeyong’s forehead. He leaned back, scooping his fringe back to smile down at him. “It’s gonna be alright, I promise. In fact, you’re probably gonna be the one reminding me to constantly clean my piercings.”  
  
Taeyong giggled softly, small, barely audible, but Yuta was accostomed to them, and the sound warmed his heart. He nuzzled Taeyong’s head before the piercist walked in with a smile. Taeyong hopped off the bed in a rush, headbutting Yuta’s chin, and falling back on the bed, eyes wide, confused. Silence sat in the room for a moment before Yuta laughed and leaned in to press a kiss to Taeyong’s head and moving so he could stand. Yuta took his place and stretched his back as the piercist began collecting what he needed.  
  
“Would it be alright if Candy Floss over there could take a look at the needle you’ll use on him in the bag?” Yuta inclined his head to Taeyong, who pouted and tugged on a pink strand of his hair. “So he can make sure it’s sealed.”  
  
The piercer nodded and handed one over to Taeyong, before beginning to mark Yuta’s ears. Taeyong watched on nervously, and Yuta smiled, even throughout the needle being pushed through skin and cartilage, and the painful adjusting of the earring before the click of the earring being secured. He stood up and shook his head a moment, blinking, before smiling. “Thank you… Come on Tae… I told you, it’s alright.”  
  
Taeyong nervously walked over, sitting down as the piercist took the pen in his hand again. Yuta stepped forward, taking hold of Taeyong’s hand and squeezing it softly. “I’m here, just hold my hand. It’ll be all over before you know it and then we can get home, and wash your ears over, alright?”  
  
Taeyong went to nod, before he yelped, taken by surprise from the stinging, stabbing pain of the needle. Yuta squeezed his hand, and rubbed circles into the skin of Taeyong’s hand, before the piercist stood back. “All done, you can pay at the front desk.”  
  
Yuta nodded and grabbed his bag, leading Taeyong back out to the reception area. Taeyong went to pull his wallet out, but Yuta took hold of his wrist. “My treat. Relax.”  
  
Taeyong frowned. “Come on, Yu, I told you-”  
  
Yuta leaned in for a quick kiss. “-You can get take out tonight, how about that?”  
  
Taeyong smiled and nodded firmly, gripping to Yuta’s hand as though it were a lifeline.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, Yuta was right about this stuff, things were all going to be alright in the end.


End file.
